


Having a baby with Sandor Clegane

by liteviolet



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pregnancy, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liteviolet/pseuds/liteviolet
Summary: What it would be like to have a baby with the one and only Sandor Clegane





	Having a baby with Sandor Clegane

**Author's Note:**

> Just some headcanons I originally posted on my Tumblr (Theironbornstark) thought I would post them here as well.

• When you realize you haven’t bled in awhile you start to worry

• You have been with Sandor for a few years at this point, but you know that he doesn’t want a baby

• To be honest, you aren’t sure if you really want one either

• Although you start to grow fond of the idea, as you get further along in your pregnancy

• You don’t plan on telling him anytime soon, though you know you will have to tell him eventually. Because once your belly gets bigger, it will be pretty obvious

• He already knows though. He isn’t stupid, he notices how your clothes fit tighter around your stomach then they used to

• He even found you throwing up one night, you told him it was just because of the food you ate, but he knew better

• The idea of being a father terrifies him, he is convinced he could never be a good father. Not with all the horrible things he has done, all the people he has killed

• One night while you’re sleeping he slips out of bed and just leaves

• He makes sure to leave you all the gold he has, which isn’t much but he wants to make sure that he can at least help in some way

• You wake up and instantly have a terrible feeling in your gut, but you tell yourself that he probably just went out to quench his thirst with a bottle of ale as he does some days

• When you notice the gold on your table though, you know exactly what it means

• You wonder how he even found out about your pregnancy as you hadn’t even told him yet, but then you realize you weren’t really doing a good job at hiding anything

• You’re sad, miserable actually

• Before you know it though, your sadness turns into anger

• You knew he didn’t want a baby, but you never thought he would actually leave you

• You have spent years building a relationship with him, helping him tear down those walls he had built up around himself. You knew he loved you and cared about you, you knew why he left

• When he realized you were pregnant, all of his old insecurities came back

• You decide to wait a few weeks,hoping that he will come back

• He doesn’t 

• So you try to move on with your life, you have a baby that you need to prepare for

• You decide to go back to your mothers, you haven’t seen her or even written to her in about ten years, but you know that she will be thrilled to have her daughter and future grandchild living with her

• Its been five months, and your maester has said the baby could come any time now 

• You still think of Sandor almost everyday, wondering where he is, if he thinks about you

• Little do you know that he thinks of you every day, and the baby you’re carrying inside you

• He hates himself even more than he used to for being such a coward and leaving you 

• After being away from you for these five months and living life how he did before he met you

• He realizes how much you have changed his life for the better, before you he had no one at his side, no family or anything

• You changed that, you even made him a better person

• You helped him see that he wasn’t the horrible monster he and so many other people think he is

• He loves you, and he knows he has to go back to you

• When he comes home to an empty house though, for the first time in his life, he is heartbroken


End file.
